Pirates of the Caribbean: The Tomb's Riddle
by Le-Ronnie
Summary: Sparrow and his crew are on a quest to find the answer to a map and riddle that was written by one of the greatest pirates of all time, and saftey is in jeopardy. Emotions boil as a relationship between Elizabeth and Jack develops. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Before I get mauled for having horrible writing skills and little knowledge of the characters and whatnot, this is my first fan fiction, so bear with me. I'd like y'all to give it a try anyway.

Uhm, I got inspired to write this after seeing the movie today. OMANITWASGREAT. But there are probably a lot of people out there with the same thing in mind, so be prepared to be bombarded with tons of POC fan fiction. There are a few spoilers in here, but not…. really…. Just how **(spoiler) **Elizabeth Betrays Jack at that one part by kissing him. Which is like… all I say in the fic. :D _There_, I ruined it for you.

I'll probably take a while to get up new chapters and stuff, but I hope you guys can bear with me anyway. I really want to get this thing done, and I actually planned what I was going to write.

Reviews are loved, blah blah blah… I'll probably keep writing even if nobody knows about this thing.

Couples are Jack x Elizabeth, Elizabeth x Will, and Will x Jack. … AHAHA fooled you. No, but seriously. No Will x Jack. Ew.

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney… or Jack Sparrow… (but I sure wish I did…)

* * *

**Chapter One **

The newlywed sat, fingering her ring idly, mind lost in thought. Her light brown hair was pulled in a bun on the top of her head, but a few loose strands sat on her sloped shoulders. She delicately ran her fingers through the curls as she squinted her dark eyes. The delicate, pale hands dropped down onto her lap. Her head raised in the direction of the man standing before her, who had a wry, snaggle-toothed smile. Several gold caps took the place of his bicuspids; the teeth that were there, however, were a grisly yellow. He paced the floor and fingered the objects laying about the room with his hands. Finally the young woman stood up and spoke.

"Captain-" she muttered, reaching out for his arm. The man spun around, black dreadlocks flying out from underneath his ratty hat and old red headscarf. He reached out for both of her hands and cupped them in his. He bent down toward her face and grinned. "It's _Jack_, love." A nervous smile found it's way toward her lips, and she inched backward. "Yes, _Jack_, pardon me." Her voice was quiet and airy, drenched in a British accent. She pulled her hands away from his.

"Now, Jack, this little quest you want me and my husband to go on-"

"Oh, dear Lizzy- may I call you that?"

"I do prefer Elizabeth."

"Perfect. So, dear Lizzy, it's much, much, much, much, _more_ than a little quest. It's more like… a great adventure of great rewards, wouldn't you say?"

Elizabeth groaned. "No, Jack, NO. It seems as if every time you want to go get yourself some treasure or trinket or whatnot you drag me and my husband along! Why I-"

Jack walked behind her and let his hands rest on her shoulders. She flinched as the dirty fingers began to move in slow circular movements. He gently tilted his mouth toward her ear and his small beard with two braids brushed her neck. "Lizzy… I could just drag _you_ along, then. Think of it- you and me, sailing the seas-" His warm breath gave her goose bumps. She promptly turned, knocking him to his bottom.

"How dare you, Captain! I was married two weeks ago! Your suggestive banter should cease now that I'm a married woman."

"And I don't suppose you're having second thoughts about the marriage." He was met with a piercing glare. "Ahm… Oh, and sorry I couldn't attend. I was um doing… pirate… stuff." he squinted one eye and opened the other, his finger bending into a mock hook. Elizabeth gave a sarcastic smile and turned to sit back down as Jack helped himself back up.

"Well, Lizzy, it's a damn good thing you're pretty. Because nobody pushes the great Jack Sparrow around like that." He turned his head away and looked into the fireplace. He reached into his vest and pulled out a flask. After unscrewing the lid, he threw his head back and tossed the rest of the contents into his mouth. Once the rum was gone, Jack walked over to the flames idly and sat with his legs crossed, warming his hands. While the yellows and oranges danced around the crumbling logs, he stuck his hand near the bottom and picked up a pile of grey ashes. As soon as his hand clamped over them and he ground them up in his palm. The captain's chocolate eyes fell from his hand to the fireplace and his back heaved as he opened up his hands and let the ashes fall back into the flames. As his eyes began to water from the light, he heard a rustle behind him. Elizabeth's dark maroon dress fell in folds around his legs, and she leaned close to him, her cheeks flushed red. She took his black hand in hers and began to wipe it down with a rag, pausing every while to stick it in a tub of water and wring it out. Jack said nothing, he just ran his other palm over his arms protected from the cold by tattered rags. After his hand was cleaned well enough so that it could have gotten rid of ten years of dirt, Elizabeth tossed the rag into the tub of water. She pulled her knees up to her, wrapped her arms around herself, and let her head rest in them.

Jack was pulled from his daze when he realized that Elizabeth was smiling slightly.

"Why don't you want to come with me, again?" he whispered, holding a few strands of her hair in his hand. Without looking at him she replied, "I think I'm done with pirate games, Jack." He chuckled and fell back onto the floor, arms resting behind his head and legs with large black boots crossed laying on the rug. His eyes closed and his mouth turned into a frown as he thought back to the day when she had betrayed him. He remembered clutching onto her, feeling her warm breath and lips pushing so earnestly against his, only to end up setting him in a trap that nearly cost him his life. She'd played with him numerous nights before, her seduction and beauty almost too much. He'd wanted her so badly on occasions, so that when she finally gave into his devilishly handsome pirate looks, he never imagined it'd just be to set him up. At least he got a good stricken expression out of her would-be husband. The day Jack Sparrow was betrayed, she argued he would be good; he would want to know what it felt like to be simple and pure. _He_ claimed that once she tried a taste of the take from the rich _and _the poor pirate lifestyle there was no turning back. The captain did try the whole clean conscience thing, but Jack still preferred the all for one and none for all life motto.

"'Pirate Games'… Is _that _what you call them? Hmph. I know that it's still in you. You don't want to be the good girl. That taste of life giving, back-stabbing pirate freedom, which, by the way, I still hold a grudge over you for, wasn't enough."

Elizabeth jerked her head up, and she sat on her haunches, towering above Jack, who was lying flat on the rug. She shuffled over to him and let her head hang around two feet above his. Her face contorted and she harshly whispered, "Jack, I had enough of that. I'm older now."

He jerked his torso up, making her jump back. "By ten months!"

"Still! I know what that life entails, and I'm done with it." She tossed her head away from his and rested her back on the leg of a nearby chair. "And, I told you how sorry I was about leaving you on the ship…" Her voice dropped so that it was nearly inaudible. "I cried myself to sleep the night after." Elizabeth looked up, surprised, to see Jack standing over her.

"Sorry love, I didn't quite hear that last bit. Louder." He cupped his hand over his ear.

"Oh, stop it." Elizabeth laughed, holding her hands out for him to pull her up. He gripped them and pulled her close to him, nearly sending both of them toppling. He pulled his face close to hers and stared into her eyes, holding her shoulders. His expression became suddenly serious.

"Lizzy, doesn't it get lonely here? What with William safe from us pirates and granted amnesty from whatever crimes he's done… he must be working now."

"Well, yes, he's working-"

"So you have this whole big house to yourself during the day, and probably days at a time too. He travels a lot, if I recall, doesn't he?"

"It's not like he-"

"What kind of newlyweds _are_ you? You're supposed to be together constantly, holding each other in each other's arms…"

"Now you just wait a second-"

"You wanted to marry me." he said bluntly.

"I- I did not!"

"The compass pointed to me, didn't it?"

"No! It- I-"

"Mine pointed to you, too. I think it was only coincidence that you were standing on top of the treasure."

"That- That's absurd!"

"Is it?"

She slapped him across the face and pulled away his compass while he was down. "Give that back!" he hollered, rubbing his head.

"No!" she screamed, throwing it into the fire. Jack yelped and raced past her, retrieving it before the flames got to it.

"Thank god you throw like a girl, you missed the actual fire by a few inches." Elizabeth grabbed him by his hair and led him to the door.

"Ow ow ow ow ow OW!" he moaned as she pushed him out by the hair. He took off his hat and scratched his greasy head. As she scowled at him and went to slam the door, he shoved his boot in the doorway to jam it. Sparrow grinned and shoved the compass in her hand. "Out!" she cried, feebly kicking at his foot. He bowed and slid his foot out as she was exerting all of her weight onto the wooden door. "As you wish." he said, just loud enough for her to hear. The door slammed so hard it sounded as if it cracked the frame. Her muffled cries could be heard in the house. Jack turned to leave, but on second thought ran up to the house and said aloud in the door crack, "I'm coming back tomorrow. You will go with me on the trip, husband or not."

After a moment's pause, "I'd never go without my husband."

"So it's a maybe?"

"Leave me alone."

"Open the compass."

"_NO_."

"Okay then." He ran off to the back of the house where he could have a clear view of Elizabeth crouching near the front door. He settled himself in some bushes near a back window. He watched her open the front door and peek out quickly, then quietly close it again and slide to the ground. She gently lifted the lid and watched the arrow spin around and after half a minute she looked up in Jack's direction. She squinted and got up, walking toward the window he was sitting at. His heart raced and he squatted just below her view, wide eyed and smug. As she opened the window, looking into the sunset, she said weakly, "Will..?" Jack's smug look turned into one of disgust. She squinted her eyes and rested her arms on the windowsill. Elizabeth shook her hair out of the loose bun it was tied up in and let it fall over her shoulders. She looked around the back yard intently, certain someone was there. "J-Jack..?" she whispered. Jack pressed himself against the outside of the house as hard as he could, trying desperately to get out of her view. She sighed and as she was closing the window, she whispered the words "Elizabeth Sparrow" to (what she thought was) herself. Before Jack bounded off of the Turner property, he threw a rock at the window he was hiding under. It hit and clattered to the ground, and Elizabeth was sent flying to the window, searching closely for the man that had jumped the white fence bordering the Turner property and was racing back to his ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, guys, thanks for the nice reviews! They really encourage me to keep on writing, I've never really had people comment to me on my writing before. Plus, coming here without anyone knowing you and never posting before… It just makes me feel at home. I'm honestly more of an art person. But any time you guys want to crit, please do! I really need it, how else am I supposed to grow as a writer, eh?

I find myself going into detail about things that shouldn't really matter much, but I hope you all can deal with it. For example, after Jack ran away from Elizabeth, I planned to skip right to him talking to his sailors, yet here I am a page and a half later, just writing about him walking back. But I really want to keep this a good, novel-type fan fiction, not that "Will looked sadly at Jack for kissing Elizabeth, then grabbed her and pushed her away and challenged Jack to a fight and won." crap writing. D Detail, darnit, detail!

**Edit**: Ah, I removed the "No matter how much she wanted it to be" from the ending of this, since it was just too sappy to bear. If you liked it, pretend it's still there.

* * *

**Chapter Two **

Jack sparrow had always considered himself a lady's man. Well, "_always" _being about a year before, after he realized his burning for Elizabeth. And as his mind wandered, out of tune with his surroundings, he felt it more than ever.

The chilly sky was fading to dark before his eyes; it was that time between autumn and winter where it was just warm enough so that one could make quick errands outside without worrying about freezing himself to death by the icy winds of the snow. As Jack the pirate vagabond stumbled across the paved streets of Port Royal he searched for a liquor store or a bar, digging into his pockets and jingling the coins he had in them. His heavy footsteps were loud and unsettling, clashing with the gloomy picture of the sleeping town before him. He sat himself on the ground, leaning against an old bricked building. The captain took in the last pictures of the dark gray sky before it was black out and his only light would be the dim lanterns haphazardly hung above the row of small family-owned stores. His eyes shut together and his breathing became slow and tired. The salty waves that swished and swam around the rocks lining the seawall lulled him. As he closed his eyes and made himself comfortable (well, as comfortable as you can get sitting on a stone paved road resting on bricks) his catnap turned into a deep sleep, and his breathing was making no noise.

It seemed like a minute later he was being shaken roughly by a young boy.

"Humm…?"

"Captain Jack! Did you hear what I said?"

"Youlook familiar, who.. Whare you?" his words slurred together as if he were drunk (which was a very likely possibility). The boy looked stricken, and he helped the captain up onto his feet. As soon as Jack was stable, the boy hopped up and stood at attention, holding his hand in a halfway salute on his forehead.

"You're not in the army, boy." Jack muttered, walking in the direction of his ship, the Black Pearl. The boy jogged up to his captain and apologized. "Yes, sir, Captain. Oh, and the name's Todd Sickels. You hired me for your ship a month ago. What an honor it is to ride with you and-" The droning voice of the boy bored Jack, and he stole a glance at him. He was lean and had shaggy brown hair that nearly covered his eyes. His irises were a dull blue, and his grin had several gaps. His face was dirty and covered in acne. "… and that day was the proudest day of their-"

"Perky thing, aren't you?"

"Captain?"

"I've never seen somebody with so much enthusiasm."

"Gee, sir, thank-"

"It's annoying."

The boy was silenced and fell a few steps behind Jack. Sparrow made his way to his boat near the docks, and out of the corner of his eye he saw something move around his feet. His eyelids drew together as his eyes darted around, looking for the movement again. Out of the trash cans on the side of a nearby store came a scrawny kitten, a dead rat dangling in it's teeth. One ear, three paws, and the tail were blackened; the rest of the feline a feathery white. It cocked it's head and warily moved toward Jack, defensively biting down on the rodent. Jack squatted down as Sickels squealed in horror at the dead rat and ran back to the ship. The captain reached out his hand to the kitten who drew back to the shadows because of the movement. Jack began to walk away, but kept his eye back on the garbage. Sure enough, the kitten inched it's way back out, and ran as fast as it's little paws could carry themselves, following Sparrow's black boots. Jack picked the feline up by the scruff of it's neck and inspected it. The black pupils reflected the light of the moon, and the nose twitched slightly, but the kitten did not flee. It's bright blue eyes stared intently into Jack's. A moment later it dropped the dead rat from it's mouth and meowed. Finally Jack smiled and scooped the furry animal into his arms, scratching the back of it's black ear.

"What's your name?"

The kitten closed it's eyes and purred, shoving it's head into the crook of Sparrow's elbow.

"Lydia, is it? Well Lydia, welcome aboard the Black Pearl. Won't the shipmates be jealous?" he stuck the kitten in his pocket and felt her wiggle around for a bit, then settle down and fall asleep. Jack stroked the fur lightly while stepping onto the wet, creaky docks. The wood was old and needed to be replaced, and the nails holding the docks together were rusty. Jack gingerly walked across them, trying carefully not to slip on the drenched wood. He was led by the light of the moon. The cool winds blew the clouds over it every few minutes, so the sky was blackened for just a second before revealing the dazzling counterpart of the sun once again. As Jack sauntered past all types and sizes of old fishing and sail boats, the midnight sails of the Black Pearl drew nearer and blocked part of the moon. He slowed the closer he got to the ominous ship, until at last his whole body was dipped in the shadow of his boat and home.

"Hello up there!" he yelled, waiting impatiently for someone to throw the rope ladder over the side of the boat so he could climb on. A round head with a white beard poked over the railing of the ship, and he called out "Oye! 'Ello, Cap'n." The head disappeared and the movement of the ladder could be heard. Jack mumbled and tapped his foot. The buzz from his last bit of rum had worn off long ago, and being sober bothered him. As soon as the ladder was tossed down, Jack hopped on and ascended as quickly as possible, literally jumping inside the boat when it was within distance. He heard the kitten screech and felt the sharp claws digging into his shin.

"Gibbs," he yelled to the pirate who had helped him with the ladder, "get me a bottle of rum."

The man nodded his graying head and hustled to the inside of the ship, where clattering and sleepy moaning could be heard. Gibbs ran back out with a full bottle of rum and handed it do Jack, the drink sloshing all over his hands and bottle. The captain snatched it away and downed a good portion of it, wiping his mouth with his white sleeve.

"Thanks, mate." he said. He took the kitten in one arm and the bottle in the other, heading to his room.

"Captain, are the Turners coming on our next voyage?" he cried after him. Jack turned on his heel and laughed heartily, hand on the doorknob to his room.

"I told you they would come, why do you doubt me?" the captain gulped. "Of course they are. They just… need a few days to… relax. They are newlyweds, you know."

"Sorry I ever doubted you. So, they've got the gist of the trip, what we're finding?"

"Yes.. Mm… well, pretty much. I'll go over it with the crew again. They'll have forgotten what we're doing by then." he opened his mouth to say something more, but closed it and gave a short little wave before retiring to his quarters. He stood by the door, waiting for the shipmate to leave. He then set his kitten on the ground moments later, tossing his shirt and vest off with it. The captain jumped on the bed, kicked off his boots and took off his headband, belt, and other accessories. Finally he lay on the bed in his undershirt and pants, the fire in the lantern giving of a faint light. The red glow outlined the features of his face, flittering randomly, until it gave out and Jack was left in darkness. The ship eased back and forth over the blue green waves of the ocean, and Jack felt as if the seas were cradling him in his dark cabin. He shifted his weight and threw his hands resting beneath his head, chin tilted up as if he were looking for twinkling stars on the wooden ceiling above him. As much as he yearned to fall asleep, his thoughts kept trailing back to Elizabeth and Will Turner. He punched his flat pillow.

"Bloody William." he growled.

---

Elizabeth flew at the door once she heard the knocks. She opened it and fell into her husband's embrace, holding him tightly and gazing at the full moon.

"How was work?" she whispered, giggling as Will attempted to walk toward the living room while still embracing her.

"Awful, just awful." he complained, mockingly. "Working under your father is just about the worst thing that's ever happened to me." He gasped as he tripped over her, sending both of them sprawling on the floor next to the fireplace. William landed on top of Elizabeth. She held her breath, then let it out as he began to kiss her neck. Elizabeth let out a groan as she held onto him, burying her face in his dark brown hair, smelling his sweet fragrance. Her eyes flittered and wandered around, but she became startled when she saw Jack Sparrow's black hat underneath a chair by the fireplace. She drew back from Will, who was making his way from kissing her neck to her cheek. He gave her a confused look and she pushed him away, standing up and trying to block his view of the hat.

"Dear, you've had a long night, you should.. Uh… go upstairs. I'll meet you there." she lamely suggested. Will grinned and wrapped his arms around her, his nose touching hers. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Elizabeth, I love you so completely." he whispered, not letting her gaze break from his. She let her body push closer to his, knowing how much she felt for him.

"I love you, too." she said hesitantly, the image of the hat dancing around her mind. He closed his eyes and opened them abruptly, in thought.

"Did I do something wrong?" he mused, biting his lip and staring at Elizabeth curiously. She backed away from him, and he reluctantly let go, his arms falling by his sides.

"I _did_ do something wrong…" he said aloud but to himself, trying to contemplate the meaning.

"No, dear, I just know how rough your day has been. And.. And.." she couldn't control herself as she saw his light brown eyes grow large and come closer to her. He reached for her grip, holding her hands loosely. His features were chiseled and handsome, the perfect gentleman. William's hair fell down in wavy locks, the dark brown shade accented by the orange and red light of the fire. His mouth was surrounded by a light mustache and goatee. Over the crackling fire his voice was nearly inaudible and low, but Elizabeth heard every word.

"I know you must be overwhelmed by the wedding. It's a big step… but you know we love each other enough to get past anything that anyone will throw against us." Elizabeth nodded. "So, is there anything wrong?" he asked. Elizabeth was so enamored by his sensitive and caring tone that she could've melted into him for hours, feeling like he was all she needed to survive. The compass didn't matter. It pointed the opposite of where Jack was headed, right?

"I'm sorry… you're right. It's the wedding. It's finally… done… you know? All that's left…… is…" her voice trailed off and her eyes flicked back to the hat for a moment.

"… is….?" William grinned.

"What? Oh… um, yes. Is…."

"… us." he finished, draping his arm around her. He rested his head on hers and led her up to the stairs.

"Let's go rest now, I know we're both exhausted." as he headed up the steps Elizabeth squirmed out of his grip and descended the stairs. "Oh, I'll be right up! I just have something down here I need to finish." She heard him call back something about him being asleep already, but she ignored it. Elizabeth ran as fast as she could to the chair, grabbing the dirty old hat from underneath it. She pressed it up against her breast and smelled the musty smell of Jack Sparrow. Her heart pounded and she let her eyes rest on the empty stairs. Before heading back up she hid the hat well in a chest full of old letters and memorabilia.

"It's not like he'll be missing it." she murmured. "He'll be back for it tomorrow."

Once in bed next to her sleeping husband, she tried to convince herself that the only reason Jack would come back tomorrow as for his hat. She squeezed her eyes shut and clutched the blanket and refused to believe that it was to see her.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not really fond of the last chapter, it was way too corny. I'm trying to do a good 'ol in character chapter this time, hopefully it's good.

Sorry about the late-ish update, I was away from my computer for about four days. (Beware, short chapter!)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Jack Sparrow woke up with a start. He pulled his blanket up to his face defensively and looked around, wondering what had woken him up. He groaned and fell back onto his pillow as the kitten in the other corner of the room pounced and played with a rat that was scuttling about on the floor. Jack peeked over to the kitten, and watched in horror as it killed the rat and brought it over to a pile near the captain's bed. The pile consisted of eight or nine rats, all of which had horrible bite and claw marks. He sympathized with their probably very painful death. The kitten then realized that it's master was awake and jumped onto the makeshift bed, stepping all over his body and nuzzling his face.

"Lydia…" he moaned. "Lydia… stop it…. Ooh… Lydia….. not _there_….."

Meanwhile, Gibbs happened to overhear the captain's loud moans. He did not know who Lydia was, nor was he going to walk in on the captain and find out. The crewmate took a few steps away from the captain's quarters and lazily leaned on the side of the ship, wondering to himself how he'd gotten into the pirate life, anyway.

Jack screeched suddenly as the kitten happened to step upon a sensitive part of his body. It's hair stood up on end and it retreated to the other side of the room, hiding behind a chair.

"YOU…! Nnng… oh, god…. " he cried, squeezing his eyes shut and wailing quietly. He heard some tentative knocks on the door, followed by Gibbs' quiet inquiry from outside.

"C-captain? Are ye alright..?" he whispered.

"_DOES IT BLOODY **SOUND **LIKE I'M ALRIGHT_?" Jack seethed, still in pain.

"No, sir. 'sthere anything I can get ye?"

"A new set of- ehm…" his thought trailed off as he realized how much of a pansy he would sound like if his crew found out he'd been wounded by a baby kitten.

"A new set of…?"

"Nevermind. Come in here and take Lydia outside, she's been crawling all over me."

Gibbs opened the door and gave the Captain a questioning look as he pointed to the other side of the room. A wave of relief swept over his body as he saw the kitten.

"Yes, Captain." Gibbs rushed over to the feline, who defensively backed into the wall, hissing. A few scratch marks later, Gibbs was outside watching the kitten wander around and jump at the unsteadiness of the boat because of the waves.

The captain looked around the room, getting out of bed weakly. He pulled on his clothes in a mundane matter, and stumbled to a hook near the door where he'd been putting his hat. A pale white color swept over his face as he looked at the empty hook. He ran back over to his bed, looking underneath it, around it, and on top of it for his old hat. His door flew open and he ran outside, looking on the deck.

"Gibbs! Cotton! Anybody! Come!" he bellowed. Gibbs, Sickels, and a few other men rushed to Sparrow's side. "Have any of you seen my hat? Sickels, you were there when I fell asleep. Did I have it on me?"

Todd Sickels furrowed his eyebrows and then looked up. "No…. no I don't think you did."

Jack groaned and threw the rope ladder over the side of the ship. "I think I know where I put it." he called out to his crew. "When I come back with it, I just might be dragging two Turners along with me." He hopped onto the wooden dock, and to his dismay realized it was still soaked. He tripped and felt the dock fly underneath him as he was sent hurtling forward. A few feet from the rope ladder, he was laying face first on the ground, fists clenched and scratched up.

"Oh, BUGGER." he screeched, pounding his fist on the wood while pulling himself up. His head turned swiftly to the boat, where the men were drunkenly laughing over his fall. Coming up with no sarcastic mark to justify his blunder, he quickly walked out of sight until their hoots and hollers could be heard no more.

---

_Knock. **Knock**. … **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**._

Will muttered something and turned over on his stomach in bed, sleepily convincing himself he needed a few more minutes in bed before answering the door.

"Would you go get that?" Elizabeth groaned, stretching herself out under the covers.

"Mmnn….. No….." her husband whispered. He fell asleep seconds later. Elizabeth turned her head around to look at Will, and frowned as she saw he was asleep. She got out of bed and pulled on a robe, walking down the stairs quickly. The knocks were still constantly beating on the door.

"Just a bloody second!" she said harshly, opening the door on Jack in mid-knock.

"Oh, hello." Jack said, grinning. "Fancy meetin' you here."

"Funny."

She pulled Jack in and slammed the door, then dragged him into the living room. A rocking chair housed the pirate as she rummaged through the drawer where the hat was.

"What are you looking for?"

"Your hat, what else?"

"Oh, I left that here?"

Elizabeth stopped looking for it and turned. "You can't be serious." she mumbled. "That's why you came today."

"No," Jack corrected, "I came here to see _you_."

Just as Elizabeth was about to say something, the black hat flew in the middle of them. As Jack bent down to pick it up, Elizabeth watched Will walk down the stairs, fully dressed, with an inquisitive expression on his face.

"Is that what you were looking for?" he asked his wife coldly, ignoring Jack.

"What? How-"

"Oh come ON. I'm not a fool. 'I have to finish something'? At one in the morning? The fact that you didn't close the drawer all the way didn't help either, you know."

Elizabeth drew her eyes shut as Jack looked sheepishly at his old pal.

"Will." He nodded.

"Jack."

The Captain settled the ratty old hat on his head and coughed as Will looked at him expectantly.

"I- ah." he pursed his lips and smacked them, looking from newlywed to newlywed.

"Frankly, William, I know you're a man of great adventure."

"Not entirely. I'm a blacksmith."

"… Well, don't you travel?"

"No."

"Well, that's beside the point. I _know_ it's inside of you. Anyway, I came over the other day to ask Lizzy over there to come with me on a hunt for a nifty little trinket I've got my eyes on. Inviting you along too, of course."

"Not interested."

"Yes you are." His eyes flicked over to Elizabeth. Will walked over to the velvet chair and plopped himself down. Rubbing his eyes, he shook his head, saying something about a quest being out of the question.

"Why would it be?" Jack whimpered. "You guys are an asset to my ship now, the last pillages with my crew simply weren't fun. Come on, one last trip?"

Eyes shut, Will slapped his hands on his thighs. "I cant! You don't understand."

Jack ran up to the boy and knelt down.

"Anything you require, I can get it."

"No! Not knowing whether Elizabeth was alive, not being there to protect her… it's terrible. It's painful. You don't know what it's like to be in love, especially with her." Elizabeth bit her lip and scolded herself for ever thinking about being with Jack. She ran upstairs to get dressed and give them some time alone.

Jack frowned at the sap and stole a glance at Elizabeth as she ran up the stairs. "I've been in love _many_ times! I know what it's like. You're just scared."

"Agh!" cried Will, "Yes! I am scared for her life! And I can't afford to be away from work for so long."

Jack gave a wry grin and leaned close to Will. "Which is why you'll be so interested in what we'd be looking for. Ever heard of a man named Midas?"

* * *

Arg, crappy ending, but I can't write anymore (which is why this chapter is also incredibly short). I'll try to make the next one long. It'll probably take a while to get up, too, since I'll be laying down the plans for the story and everything. So, ah, wish me luck.

Look up King Midas on wikipedia or google to find out who he is if you don't know. How am I going to fit him into a pirate story, you ask? Erm, I'm still wondering that myself, though I have a few good ideas.I'll do some good 'ol research on him and figure out _something_.


End file.
